


Saddle Sore

by Wanderingcourier



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Cunnilingus, Dragon Riders, F/F, Human AU, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderingcourier/pseuds/Wanderingcourier
Summary: Peridot has been working all night. Bismuth is of the opinion that Peridot needs to relax, one way or another. They come to a welcome compromise.





	Saddle Sore

She wasn’t quite like Pearl, Bismuth thought. That had been her initial impression of the dragon rider: Pearl, with too many more sharp edges and none of the grace. Bismuth had, of course, kept that thought to herself. Pearl would have been irritated (rightly) by the comparison.

But now Bismuth watched Peridot, sitting quietly in the corner of the workshop, working diligently on some leather piece, and knew that Peridot was not quite like Pearl. She wasn’t sharp like Pearl-- Pearl was a sword, sharp and smooth and clean. Peridot was more like a lance, pointed and deadly, but harmless at close enough range. 

“Are you gonna be working on that thing all night?” Bismuth called, and Peridot grumbled something to herself. 

“It’s the only good endurance saddle I have. I need to get it fixed before patrol.” She said, fiddling impatiently with the awl and thread. Bismuth walked across the workshop and crouched next to Peridot, who was sitting cross legged on the floor, leather scraps and tools spread around her. 

“I can probably help,” Bismuth said, eyes roaming over the saddle. It looked like a couple straps had some stitches fraying-- Peridot would probably handle that better, her hands were smaller. Maybe some of the metal rings? 

Peridot frowned and shook her head, winding some thread in her hands as she grabbed the needle beside her. 

“It’s all stitching,” She complained, confirming Bismuth’s suspicions. “It takes forever and it’s delicate work. Go sharpen a sword or something.”

“I’m trying to help you. You might want to consider at least pretending to be grateful,” Bismuth shot back, one eyebrow raised at Peridot's boldness. 

Peridot flushed and hunched over her work, flipping the saddle over to finish her stitch. She pricked her finger and hissed, wiping the bead of blood on her pants and continuing. 

Bismuth placed a hand on Peridot’s back, and Peridot froze. 

“It’s late. You’ll just keep making mistakes like that if you don’t take a break.”

“It wasn’t a  _ mistake! _ I need to get this done. Go away.” Peridot snapped peevishly, tieing off her thread and moving on to the loose stitching on the kneepad. 

“You pricked your finger on purpose?” Bismuth asked. Peridot’s jaw ticked. Bismuth moved her hand up onto Peridot’s far shoulder, squeezing. “It’s good that you want to get your work done, but you obviously need to take a break. C’mon,” She said, moving behind Peridot to place her other hand on Peridot’s other shoulder. 

“You’re one to talk. You’re in here just as late as I am! I don’t need a break. I can’t…” Peridot faltered as Bismuth squeezed her shoulders again.

“You got me there. I might stay late in here, but…” She leaned in, her voice dropping to a husky whisper, “I know when to destress. I could help you…”

Peridot ducked her head a little, and Bismuth pulled away. Had she come on too strong?

“What do you do?” Peridot asked, voice quiet but definitely curious. “When you… destress, I mean…”

Bismuth paused, then leaned back in a bit, smirking. 

“Well, you know, there’s a shower and a bath connected to the workshop. I’ll go on, take a hot shower, relax a little.” She began to gently massage Peridot’s shoulders. “You could join me.”

Her hands slowing in her stitching, Peridot bit her lip. 

“Yeah?” She asked. “I mean, I don’t want to intrude…”

“It would be a pleasure to have you,” Bismuth purred. 

Peridot set the saddle aside, and Bismuth grinned widely. She stood, and Peridot stretched and followed, her knees and ankles audibly popping as she stood up. Bismuth gestured for Peridot to follow, and led her to the door to the shower, tucked between two tables covered in scraps of wood, metal, and leather. 

“I didn’t know this room had a shower,” Peridot said, “I sort of thought maybe you slept back here, or something.” Bismuth snorted and shook her head.

“Did you think I just lived here?” Bismuth asked, glancing over her shoulder.

“I sleep by the dragon. I figured you slept by the forge. It’s logical.”

“That explains why I never see you by the sleeping quarters. Did they just give you a storeroom to sleep in?”

Peridot shrugged.

“Sort of. I fit in it, so I don’t mind.”

Bismuth laughed again, walking over to the bench and hooks to hang up her apron. Peridot followed, letting the door swing shut behind her. Bismuth pulled her shirt over her head, eyeing Peridot’s sudden blush out of the corner of her eye. 

“Not feeling shy, are ya?” Bismuth called as she deposited her shirt on the bench. “I’ll leave you alone, if you want. We don’t have to do anything that’ll make you uncomfortable.”

Peridot crossed her arms, still blushing furiously. 

“I just…” She began, then looked down, “I wasn’t expecting you to be so… open, about it.”

Bismuth shrugged. 

“You mean like open about getting naked, or open about wanting to fuck you?” She asked. “‘Cause, I sort of thought that picked up on at least one of those things.”

Peridot make an indignant sputtering noise, and Bismuth frowned. 

“I-- You-- I picked up on  _ that! _ Quit making fun of me, or I’ll--”

Bismuth shook her head. 

“I-- didn’t mean to hit a sore spot. I’m sorry. You really don’t have to do anything, if you don’t want too.” She picked her shirt up from the bench, and reached to grab her apron.

“No, no-- that isn’t what I meant. You just-- surprised me. I-- I want to. You know.” Peridot mumbled, still gripping her own elbows. 

Bismuth raised an eyebrow, and then smirked. She tossed her shirt and apron back down, and unbuttoned her pants. Peridot made a strangled squeak, and Bismuth balanced back up at her.

“It’ll be pretty hard to shower off if you’re wearing all your clothes, y’know.” 

Bismuth pushed her pants and underwear down off of her hips, and, out of the corner of her eye, saw Peridot begin to pull her shirt off. 

Her clothes disposed of, Bismuth stepped down into the actual bathing space. The room was set up to prevent any water from escaping into the actual workshop, with a stepped-in floor to contain the water from the shower. The bath was in here too, dug out and lined with the same limestone the rest of the bathing room was tiled with. Bismuth turned on the shower-- she’d run a bath if Peridot asked for it. 

Peridot’s footsteps on the limestone were quiet, but not so much so that Bismuth didn’t hear her approach. Bismuth turned to greet her, and Peridot gave a crooked smile-- she may have been hiding beneath a spiky exterior, but Bismuth was right, Peridot was a little more shy than bold right now. Her arms were still crossed, and her shoulders were hunched a bit. Bismuth smiled at her, big and genuine, and Peridot‘s shoulders relaxed just a bit.

“How hot do you take your showers?” Bismuth asked, placing a hand on Peridot’s shoulders to guide her closer. 

Peridot shrugged stepping in closer to the water. 

“Steaming? I don’t really think about it.” 

“Test it with your wrist, then. I don’t want you getting burned.” Bismuth hadn’t turned the shower that high, but then she was used to high temperatures and hot showers. 

Peridot stuck the back of her hand into the running water and shrugged again. 

“It’s fine. Nice, even.” She said, before stepping fully under and stretching her arms above her head. She was more a little more muscly than Bismuth had imagined. Once again she wasn’t quite like Pearl, who’s coltish build hid absolutely devastating speed and strength beneath it's grace. Peridot was more compact, small but still solidly built. Riding a dragon must have been more work than she had imagined.

Bismuth stepped into the stream of hot water, joining Peridot. She stood behind Peridot and put her hands on Peridot’s shoulders, digging her thumbs in. 

“Try and actually relax a little, huh?” She said, massaging slow circles into the meat of Peridot’s shoulders with her thumbs. Peridot let her shoulders droop a bit, hanging her head and letting the hot water stream down her body. Bismuth mumbled something like praise, and leaned forward to brush her lips over the back of Peridot’s neck. 

“Is this okay?” Bismuth mumbled, and Peridot groaned appreciatively. 

“I want it,” she said, “I told you that.”

Bismuth stepped forward, letting her hands drift around to grope Peridot’s slight breasts. 

“‘S always better to check,” She murmured, kissing the space behind Peridots’ ear. 

Peridot squeaked and sighed as Bismuth strummed her thumb over Peridot’s nipple. Bismuth trailed kisses down every inch of Peridot’s throat that she could reach, and Peridot obligingly tilter her head back, resting against Bismuth’s shoulder. 

Bismuth nipped and sucked until a small dark mark bloomed on Peridot’s skin, and Peridot whimpered and moaned. Bismuth kept teasing Peridot’s breasts too, tweaking and pinching Peridot’s nipples until Peridot was bucking her hips, begging for more. 

“Are you wet?” Bismuth asked, nipping at Peridot’s earlobe. Peridot whined, tilting her head back to try and kiss Bismuth. Bismuth indulged her for just a moment, letting her hand slip down to stroke Peridot’s inner thigh. Her legs were shaking, and Bismuth pulled her close to hold her up if she should slip. She moved her arm, holding Peridot up just beneath her breasts, feeling the small scars that lined Peridot’s rib cage beneath her fingertips.

“I need an answer, baby.” She said, her fingers slipping along where Peridot’s thigh met her groin. 

Peridot’s hips bucked again, and she put one hand over Bismuth’s, trying to tug her hand up to where she really wanted it to be. Bismuth nipped her soft throat, then kissed her again, slow and sweet. 

“Please touch me, I’m so wet…” Peridot whimpered, and that was enough. She raked thick fingers lightly over Peridot’s wet cunt, and Peridot bit her lip, holding back a moan. Bismuth circled her swollen little clit with one finger, making Peridot gasp, her other hand coming up to grip onto Bismuth’s firmly muscled forearm to hold herself up. 

Bismuth kept her touches slow, circling and pinching Peridot’s clit as she kissed Peridot’s neck, Peridot was rocking her hips in a steady rhythm, soft little “ohh” noises escaping in time with her hips. Bismuth carefully pushed a single finger into Peridot’s entrance, and Peridot yelped and clenched around her. 

“Gods yeah, just a little higher up,” she whispered breathlessly, Bismuth smiling into the crook of her neck. Bismuth moved her fingers a little higher and curled them, drawing a squeal from Peridot. Peridot’s grip tightened on both of Bismuth’s arms. Bismuth pressed her thumb hard against Peridot’s clit and Peridot wailed, her hips shaking. 

Peridot was the one setting the pace now, her hips bucking greedily. Bismuth just sped up and slowed down with her, still murmuring praise into her ear as she tended to her need. Peridot’s hips stuttered to a stop as she came, Bismuth drawing her orgasm out of her with the gentle movements of her finger and thumb. The sounds Peridot made were lovely, softer but desperate. Slowly, Bismuth withdrew her hand, and Peridot moaned again at the slick sound her hand made. Bismuth rinsed her fingers off in the hot water.

Peridot wriggled in her arms until Bismuth let her stand on her own, turning then to wrap her own arms around Bismuth’s shoulders. 

“Did you have fun?” Bismuth teased, trailing her fingers over Peridot’s back. 

Peridot nodded quietly, her face pressed against Bismuth’s chest. She mumbled something, and Bismuth tilted her head. 

“Speak up, shorty.”

“Don’t call me short,” Peridot grumbled, “I asked if you, if you want me to...”

Bismuth raised her eyebrows. 

“You don’t have to. This was more than good enough for me.” She said, rubbing her hand along Peridot’s short cropped hair. Peridot frowned. 

“What if I want to?” She asked. 

“Well who am I to argue?” Bismuth asked, laughing. 

Peridot pressed a kiss to her chest, grinning slyly. 

“Hey,” Bismuth said quietly as she cupped Peridot’s face in one hand. She leaned down to kiss her deeply, suckling at Peridot’s bottom lip. Peridot chased after her for a second kiss as she pulled away, before returning her ministrations to Bismuth’s breasts. 

Peridot was a little rougher than Bismuth was, nipping at Bismuth’s ribcage and sucking harshly on her nipples. Bismuth groaned encouragingly, her short nails digging into Peridot’s back. Peridot boldly trailed her kisses down, nibbling and licking water off of Bismuth’s well-defined abdomen, her adonis belt, her tightly-wound thighs. She kneeled in front of Bismuth like she was settling down to worship, and licked a hot stripe up Bismuth’s cunt.

Bismuth let her head fall back and moaned, one hand at the back of Peridot’s head-- not pushing, but there. She could have swore that she felt Peridot smirk as she lapped at Bismuth’s clit. Peridot put her hands on Bismuth’s thighs to steady herself as her mouth moved, pushing up and forward as she tongued Bismuth’s clit and entrance. 

She was already a bit worked up, just from having Peridot beneath her hands. When Peridot began to trace little patterns on Bismuth’s clit with her tongue, Bismuth hissed at the shock of sensation. Peridot pulled away for a moment to kiss Bismuth’s thigh again, tracing over the indentation of a bite mark she had left there. 

Peridot kissed back up to Bismuth’s dripping pussy, pressing a quick kiss to her clit before licking more around her entrance. Bismuth groaned and grunted, her hips beginning to rock against Peridot’s face. Peridot sucked on her clit, and Bismuth damn near yelped, her hips bucking as pleasure spiked up her spine like electricity. For someone who seemed to socialize so rarely, Peridot was damned good at this.

“Just a little more, do that-- do that thing with your tongue again,” she panted, wishing she had something more than Peridot’s buzzed hair to grab onto.

Peridot was quick to listen, once again drawing quick, complex patterns onto Bismuth’s clit. For a half second, Bismuth wondered if it was Peridot’s home language, but the thought was erased in a sea of static as the pleasure built to a wonderful peak. 

“ _ Fuck-- _ ” Bismuth groaned as she came, sudden and hard on Peridot’s tongue. Peridot licked her thoroughly throughout her orgasm, repaying Bismuth for her care earlier.  Bismuth tapped her shoulder for reprieve and Peridot pulled away, lips slick and eyes shining. 

Bismuth stretched, grinning at Peridot a she rose unsteadily to her feet. Bismuth put one hand on Peridot’s waist, pulling her in for an embrace beneath the hot water. They stood like that for a long few minutes, in each other's arms, enjoying the sting of the hot water flowing down their entwined bodies.

“Feel any more relaxed?” Bismuth asked, her other hand now resting on the curve of Peridot’s ass. 

“My saddle still isn’t done,” Peridot grumped, the barest hint of a smile still tugging at the corner of her lips. Bismuth rolled her eyes. 

“Well, you can come in tomorrow and I can help you again.” Bismuth said affectionately. Peridot huffed a bit.

“Between you and riding long distance in my spare saddle? I may not be able to walk back to the workshop.” she said. 

“I’ll carry you. It’s the least I can do.” Bismuth replied, smoothing her hand over Peridot’s back. 

“We didn’t even clean up,” Peridot mumbled, laughing, “if anything, we got dirtier.” 

“There’s always next time,” Bismuth reassured, giving Peridot’s firm ass a playful squeeze. Peridot jumped, but made no noise of protest. 

“Yeah,” she said instead, “next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a big dramatic dragonrider AU (influenced an embarrassing amount by Mercedes Lackey) planned out in my head, and I have chosen to introduce you fine people to it with shower sex porn. Just you try and stop me. Also endings are hard.
> 
> In other news, Bismuth is so hard to write, especially since she has a lot of pre-established relationships and I'm writing her with a character she's never interacted with. I think she comes across the way I want her to? Not taking any of Peridot's shit, but open and willing to give Peridot a chance to improve.
> 
> I don't know how the fantasy shower works. Uhhhh it's magic don't worry about it.
> 
> If you like this, check out my tumblr at thewanderingcourier.tumblr.com (NSFW!)! I post musings on my aus, miscellaneous porn, and my other SU writing there!


End file.
